The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Angle grinding tools are commonly used for grinding and sanding applications. Angle grinders include a rotary shaft such as a wheel spindle for driving a grinding wheel mounted thereon. The present application describes several improvements for angle grinders.
The present disclosure provides a radial fan assembly for a large angle grinder. The radial fan assembly directs exhaust radially outwardly and axially away from a user of the large angle grinder. The radial fan assembly can provide for efficient operation of the tool.
The present disclosure further provides brush card assemblies for a large angle grinder. The brush card assemblies include brush cards and are secured by an interface between the brush cards and the tool housing. Therefore, the brush card assemblies can provide for simple assembly of the tool.
Additionally, the present disclosure provides for an improved and cost efficient spindle lock mechanism and safety mechanism. The spindle lock mechanism of the present disclosure is configured to experience relatively low stress and avoid coast-down engagement. The safety mechanism of the present disclosure can be separate from an operating switch of the tool and thus is cost efficient.
Further areas of applicability will become apparent from the description provided herein. It should be understood that the description and specific examples are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the present disclosure.